guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Anji Mito
Anji Mito (御津 闇慈, Mito Anji) is one of the few Japanese survivors (the others being Baiken and May). He is after That Man out of sheer curiosity. Anji recovered the Zessen artifact, a powerful weapon in form of a pair of large fans. He's constantly seen around the Japanese ruins. His fighting style involves Japanese dancing steps, as he tries to keep alive the traditions of his native country. Personality Anji is ceremonial, optimistic, and upbeat. He is a perpetually curious man who often craves knowledge for the sake of knowledge. Lies and secrets appear to irritate him, so he is also motivated by a desire to uncover the truth. He never regrets losing a fight, instead he tries to negotiate with his opponents. He seems to be very intelligent, too. One of his traits is constantly stating to be proud of his weapon, and he tends to compare weapons with his opponents. When he met Bridget in Bridget's Story Mode - Path 2 (Guilty Gear XX), Anji was angry that his identity was revealed to Bridget through the wanted list Bridget had. The British boy called him, "A wicked villain who fans his victims to death... and steals their valuables under the auspices of artistic dance", making Anji furious. Story Background Anji seems like a rather average guy on the surface but underneath that, the game likes to hint at his very mysterious history, leaving the gamers and other characters curious. He escaped from his Japanese colony due to the government's orders that Japanese survivors should be kept safely in the colony's camp. The reason for putting them there is because Japanese people are regarded as endangered, since Japan was the first country hit by the Gears. As such, most Japanese people were killed and what few remain are considered 'national treasures'. Anji disliked this way of living as it was like being trapped in a cage. He wanted to go out into the world and explore so he ran away from the the colony he lived in. Apparently he also learned of That Man's connection with the Gears and decided to leave to go learn more about him. Rumors say that Anji stole his Zessen fans before escaping from the colony in order to go face-to-face with Gears and other fighters/enemies. Since then, Anji has been on the run from security forces looking to send him back to one of the colonies. ''Guilty Gear X'' Anji meets Baiken at this point and they argue whether That Man should be killed or not. Anji rejects Baiken's idea for killing That Man. He wants That Man to remain alive so that he can ask him a numerous number of questions. After meeting That Man, he met up with Baiken once again and told her everything That Man had said. ''Guilty Gear XX'' He remains in search for more information about the Gears. Anji receives the invitation to join That Man and supposedly become a Gear in the Path 1 Ending. It is said that Anji refuses to grow older and wants to stay young forever - That Man gives an offer of turning Anji into an immortal gear, but we don't know what his response is. Path 2 has him destroying Robo-Ky and learning only that someone is after Japanese individuals. This leads him to realize Baiken is also a target and he charges off to protect her from being captured. In the Path 3 Ending, he also learns of the capture attempts of Japanese people and he manages to meet up with Ky Kiske to learn that the Postwar Administration Bureau is behind all of it as well. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Anji Mito is now working for That Man and is given the mission of finding and bringing back I-No. In his first ending he tricks I-No into entering a trap and That Man punishes her by freezing her in a temporal stasis, although he promised to watch That Man's actions and see if there's something suspicious about him. In his second ending, Anji runs into Baiken and finds it more troubling to fight her so he decided to travel with her as her guardian again rather than continuing to work with That Man and risk on killing her. ''Guilty Gear Xtra'' Themes * Fuuga - Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX * Riding the Clouds -''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload: OST'' - Korean Version * Drumhead Pulsation - Guilty Gear Isuka References and Allusions *His theme, Fuuga, sounds similar to the Motley Crue song "Live Wire". *When Shitsu (his butterfly special) is blocked, the butterfly spreads its wings into a shape that looks like the Aerosmith logo. Trivia *Despite working on the main antagonist's side, Anji has yet to show a completely malevolent side like I-No, putting him into 'sympathetic antagonist' position due to his allegiance. *While not exactly full counterparts, BlazBlue's Litchi Faye-Ling can be said to be a mirror-counterpart of Anji, as they both sports glasses and fanservice-themed outfit on their upper bodies (Anji walks around shirtless while Litchi shows off some of her breasts) and at first very much neutral as well as connected with pink-haired, vengeful woman (Baiken for Anji, Kokonoe for Litchi). As the story advanced, they ended up joining the main antagonist group (That Man's group and NOL), but thus far, has yet to be corrupted morally and remained jovial and friendly to other people. The main difference of them was that Litchi was hard-pushed to join by her own disease and her concern over her dying friend Arakune and didn't show actual joy or contentness to serve NOL, while Anji was completely with his free will when joining That Man and seemed content enough in his service. Ggx_cs_an.jpg|''Guilty Gear X'' Ggxx_cs_an.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX'' Ggp_cs_an.gif|''Guilty Gear Petit'' Ggi_cs_an.jpg|''Guilty Gear Isuka'' Ggxxr_cs1_an.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯reload'' Ggxxr_cs2_an.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯reload'' Portrait Anji_Mito_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯reload'' Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_an.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core'' Ballan.gif|'Venom's' Anji Ball Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_an.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Arcade Mode Ending Ggxae_am_an.jpg|'Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition' Arcade Mode Ending Ggxplus_sm_an1.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode Ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_an2.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode Ending 2 Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_sp_08.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_mm_03.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_03b.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_10.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_10a.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_25.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_an.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_13.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_an1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_an2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_an3.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_an.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_an.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Mode ending Ggxxs_sp_03.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Special ending Ggxxac_am_an.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_an.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' EX Characters ending Ggxxacplus_sm_an1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_an2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_14.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Special 10.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Special illustration Guilty Gear Petit 2 Ggp2_am_an.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_an.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Judgment Ggj_am_08.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Featured Articles